Artemis Fowl: To Sir With Memory
by Tarrosiel
Summary: This takes place after "The Eternity Code." Artemis, mindwiped, is now 16, and more menacing than ever. The People are worried that he might discover them again, and do more damage than he originally intended when he was 12. Who can step in and save them
1. Default Chapter

Artemis Fowl: To Sir with Memory

Chapter One- Resurface 

Disclaimer: All Artemis Fowl aphelia and what have ya belong to Eoin Colfer, the lucky bloke. BUT, I do own Talia, the rose colored sunglasses, the hover boards (w00t!) and the boarding school details, because the author never went into specifics about it, yay loopholes. That's probably it for now, I'll think of more later

AN; This is my first fic in a LOOOOONNNNGGGGG time, so I may be a little rusty. All reviews welcome, but remember, Niceness counts for brownie points .

Chapter One- Relapse

"Tal, wake up already, we'll be late." Came a voice from behind her bedroom door accompanied by a few sharp knocks. Talia groaned, annoyed by her sister's morning birdity, and rolled out of bed. She stumbled over to her dresser to see a grumpy fair-skinned girl peering sleepily back at her from her mirror, her ruffled looking light reddish brown-sugar hair falling about her shoulders. They didn't look alike, she and Holly, but then again, she didn't expect to. She was mud born, adopted by Holly's parents when she was younger. An infant, she guessed, because she couldn't remember anything from before her life in the Lower Elements. She didn't quite know either; no one ever talked about it. The only uncanny resemblance Talia shared with her older sister was their eyes: Hazel ringed in a darker brown.

They both worked at the LEP, or rather, the Lower Elements Police. Holly was a recon officer, now pretty well esteemed, and Talia had recently been hired as part of the new spy division. An experimental department established only about four month's prior, but a job nonetheless. Only 16 in Mud years, Talia was one of the youngest officers in the LEP. What she lacked in age and experience she compensated with quickness to learn, efficiency, and loyalty.

Luckily, Talia wasn't as powerless as the mud people she impersonated. Adopted at such a young age, she was able to take on and learn the ways of the People. She possessed the same powers and followed the Book like everyone else, with one exception. She was telekinetic, which supposedly she had before being infused with fairy magic. She also heard a voice in her head at odd moments, but that was just her imagination, she guessed. Or paranoia, whichever.

She threw her hair into a messy bun and wandered out of her room and into the kitchen where Holly was currently dashing around, apparently in a hurry. "I thought we were on holiday." Talia complained groggily, collapsing into her normal seat at the breakfast nook, her eyes lazily following Holly around the kitchen.

"Change of plan, little sister," Holly replied, using the term 'little' lightly, Talia was a little more than two feet taller than her, standing at about 5' 2". She was a little on the short side for a human, but she was contentedly tall compared to her 'big sister,' and that was fine by her . "Root just called. He wants to see us both in his office in a bout twenty minutes." She took two nettle smoothies from the cooler, setting one on the table in front of Talia, and drinking the other herself.

"Twenty minutes?!? What, is he expecting a miracle or something? Morning traffic's mostly likely started up, it'll be torture trying to get into the city!" Talia exclaimed, taking a sip of her smoothie and wrinkling her nose for a moment. It was a bit on the bitter side, but a good source of quick energy. The caffeine substitute.

"That's why we have to hurry. Now go get ready, I'll meet you back here in 5." Her sister replied, finishing off her smoothie, setting the cup into the sink, and disappearing down the hall to her own room. Talia sat there for a second before downing the rest of her own smoothie and retreating back to her room. It was going to be a long day.

Seven and a half minutes later, Holly and Talia were cruising down the tunnels toward the main thoroughfare, donned in their LEP suits, Holly's a 'dull' green as she called it, Talia's a midnight blue (black was already taken by the Retrieval team), and their helmets. As promised, the tunnels were jammed with morning traffic. They slowed their boards to keep from running into a pair of lumbering gnomes. They sighed, practically in unison, looking for a way to get through. Talia looked up. Beside the lights that lined the tunnel, and the occasional sign, the ceiling was clear. She grinned.

"C'mon, Hol," she pleaded, as her sister followed her gaze.

"You know we're not supposed to." Holly objected.

"But it's the fastest way, we've done it before and haven't been caught. And, it's fuuun." Holly couldn't argue with that logic. They pushed their flashing lights on the sides of their helmets and took off on their hover boards, kicking up the speed to ramp up the side to the ceiling of the tunnel as the stationary creatures and their idle transports flashed by.

In minutes, they had reached the city. They had to slow down to rejoin the regular traffic as the main thoroughfare tunnel spilled out into the vaulted city of Haven. It was a pretty big city, granted there were others about the same size or larger than Haven, many significantly smaller. There were just so many air spaces you can put under the ground before the mud men began to notice, now with their newfound obsession with digging it all up. Archaeology, they called it.

Holly and Talia dismounted their boards, tucked them under their arms, and began elbowing toward the LEP station. Surprisingly, there weren't as many obstacles in front of the doors this morning. There was usually a protest, a demonstration, a riot, a fund-raiser, a protest…this wasn't to say the station wasn't busy, it was, and in fact there was hardly a time it wasn't. It was just a little slower this morning, and they decided not to take it for granted.

They passed their own cubicles first, to check for anything new. A few messages, some paperwork, and one or two new wanted poster memos of pickpockets and small robbery criminals (the real posters were on the large WANTED wall at the entrance); the usual.

They stowed their hover boards behind their desks and headed down to Commander Root's office. There was a stream of fairies going in and out of his office, with paperwork, files, coffee, or just to check in. Talia and Holly removed their helmets and walked through the door. "You're on time, for once." Commented the red-faced fairy behind the large desk. There was a telephone ringing by his left elbow, but he ignored it. "Something just came up, and I'm going to need you both. It's the Fowl kid, he relapsed." The room went silent, well almost. The telephone was still ringing. Root knocked it off the desk with a sweep of his arm. "This doesn't concern you, get back to work!" he barked at the other workers, who jumped and scurried out of his office. Talia nearly jumped out of her skin, Holly merely flinched, she was used to the commander's outbursts. "Now," he continued, as if nothing had happened, "Let's get down to Ops and get your equipment. I want you on the next flare out of here."

They exited the now deserted office and continued down the hall to Foaly's domain, Computer Operations. The door opened with a hydraulic hiss and they stepped into the room. Computers and other technological equipment lined the walls, not to mention the ceiling and the floor as well. The centaur in question was seated in his chair in front of the main computer, you could tell by the giant plasma screen. At hearing their entrance, he spun in his chair to face them, his tin foil hat sitting proudly on his head. His face was plastered with his usual grin, but it seemed to lack it normal sparkle. "Morning Julius, Holly, Talia. What can I do ya for?" He joked, using a line he picked up from a mud movie he had seen.

Root opened his mouth to argue, but was just too tired, being woken up in the middle of the night due to the issue at hand. It had been the night shift security observer who had seen the alert on the plasma screen and had woken Foaly, who had in turn woken the commander. "I told them the news, fill them in, and report to me periodically, I'd like to keep posted."

"Aye aye Commander" Foaly replied as Root skulked out of the lab and back to his office. He clacked a few keys on his keyboard and Artemis Fowl the Second's record came up on the screen, as well as a recent photo and the satellite feed of Fowl Manor. He was now 16, the same age as Talia, and ten times as menacing. "I'm guessing you know that after our most recent adventure, Artemis here was mind wiped of the past three encounters in the hope that the People would finally get some peace. Boy, were we wrong. The Fowl kid was right, without the memories and lessons learned of the past crossings with the People, he did return to the angry, heartless monster he was when we first encountered him, if worse." Holly shivered, she had feared this. "Your job is to trigger a total recall. Holly, you are the expert of the Artemis Fowl case, naturally, and Talia, you get to go undercover and trigger the recall. You have to slowly remind him of his memories, bits and pieces, until you hit the one that triggers it all. He needs to recall them on his own though, because if you were to just blurt it all out, he'd think you were completely insane. Understand?" They nodded.

"But…what makes this a danger to the People? Who cares if a teenage mud boy is a nasty little bugger again?" asked Talia.

"The Scopes latched on to his computer and mobil readings. He's refound the People, or at least the People's gold deposits. He's planning a full assault of the underground to exploit whatever it is he's found, it's only a matter of time before he finds and potentially destroys all of the Lower Elements."

"I'm guessing that isn't good."

"No, it isn't. You need to go up there and sort of…guide him through it without arousing any suspicious attention to yourself, and hopefully recall his memory before things get out of hand. I'd say you have quite the mission ahead of you."

"I'll say."

"So, where do I play in all of this?" asked Holly, feeling a little thrown out of the loop, and a little disappointed of not getting in the action. "You already know all there is to know about Artemis Fowl. You have all of his memories, as well as all of his records and data."

"Yes, that I do," Foaly answered with a barely hintable solemn note, but changed quickly to his usual chipper tone. "But, you've got your side of the memories as well as quick thinking and what not. You'll be here with me, doing some of the communicating if Talia gets into trouble. We may even have you go up time to time for Recon and/or back up just in case. We don't know how long this mission will last, it all depends. Weeks, maybe months, it's hard to tell." He then went over to the gadgets shelf, taking things down, examining them, then either putting them back, or keeping them in his arms and moving on to the next one. "Iris cam, microphone, hearing piece? I'm not sure if we can risk that, he isn't stupid…um, oh yes, the rose colored glasses, multifunctional, you know…" He commented, partly to Talia and Holly, partly to himself, "I think that's it for now, I'll send new stuff if I find it." He approached Talia, putting the iris cam in her eye and attaching the nano-microphone to her throat with memory latex.

"Gah, I hate these things." Talia blinked tearily for a moment as her eye got used to it. She took the glasses from Foaly, putting them on and looking around the lab. "What do these do?"

"A little bit of everything. Infared, X-ray, zoom, but the iris cam does that. However, it also does finger print scans, maps, and other stuff your helmet would do if you were wearing it. It's download compatible, and fashionable to boot." Talia grinned, Fashion was her specialty.

(AN: I know, it's a REALLY bad spot to stop, but I wanted to start the first mission log on a new chapter. Aren't the rose colored sunglasses things cool??? I want some ;P Anyway, tell me what you think.)

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two, To Strike a Deal

Artemis Fowl: To Sir with Memory 

Disclaimer: Artmeis Fowl, and etc. belongs to Eoin Colfer, at least until I buy the rights on eBay…hahah just kidding. I wish. But I own the school's uniforms details, though I don't think that quite makes up for it.

_( ("The Scopes latched on to his computer and mobil readings. He's refound the People, or at least the People's gold deposits. He's planning a full assault of the underground to exploit whatever it is he's found, it's only a matter of time before he finds and potentially destroys all of the Lower Elements."_

"_I'm guessing that isn't good."_

"_No, it isn't. You need to go up there and sort of…guide him through it without arousing any suspicious attention to yourself, and hopefully recall his memory before things get out of hand. I'd say you have quite the mission ahead of you."_

"_I'll say.") )_

**Chapter Two- To Strike a Deal **

Mission Log One.

I arrived at the boarding school Artemis Fowl is currently attending, and got settled in without causing any unwanted attention, Foaly was gracious enough to get me my own room, it would be hard to explain all my apparent oddities to a flat-mate without causing a little suspicion. I've already tapped into the security'' mainframe, and our target is currently in the downstairs library, pacing the rows of books boredly. I'm uploading the feed to my sunglasses, Foaly said it's capable of doing that. Pretty nifty, I may need it later. But now, I think it's time we paid Master Fowl a visit. There I go with that hypothetical 'we' again, I really need to stop that. Anyway, wish me luck, I'm not quite sure if I'll need it yet.

Talia closed her wafer thin laptop on the maple desk in her room. She stood up and shook her gray pleated miniskirt, part of the schools uniform: skirt, white blouse with a blue sweater vest, blue and gray tie, white knee socks, and her long light red brown hair in two pleats ending in a blue ribbon down her back. The school colors were blue and white, if you hadn't already noticed.

Exiting her room, she walked down the corridor and down the stairs toward the library, her black maryjanes clicking softly on the vanilla-gray tiled floor. She walked through the open heavy wooden doors, oak, she guessed, and sat down in one of the plush chairs, also blue, across from the aisle Artemis was browsing. She picked up a book from the side table and opened it as if to read, but instead peering over the top at the raven haired boy.

It took about a minute for Artemis to realize he was being watched. He glanced over at the end of the row he was idly browsing in hopes of finding a book he hadn't read yet to see an auburn haired girl peering over a book at him, a pair of rose colored sunglasses perched on top of her head. She didn't even bother to avert her gaze quickly, she just looked at him, then went lazily back to her book. Artemis chose to ignore her, continuing his way down the row of books. He glanced back over to see her peering at him again. He rolled his eyes and finished looking at the shelf in front of him, and selecting a book. He casually walked over and situated himself in the seat beside her, deciding to humor her in whatever it was this 'mysterious girl' wanted. Probably some stupid first sight or something, it had happened when he had first arrived at the school. The poor girl, he had been a little harsh, she had had ended up running away, crying. 'You cold hearted fool,' he sarcastically chided himself, 'Better put the girl out of her misery.' Gah, mercy, this school was turning him soft already. "You can stop the charade, Miss, I wasn't born yesterday."

The girl closed her book with a light snap and look over at him with her cool brown-rimmed hazel eyes that looked strangely familiar, which was of course impossible since she was a complete stranger, and he knew no one else who had such eyes, at least not anymore. "Nor was I, but I admit I'm surprised, not many catch on as quickly as you did. Unless, that is, I intended for you to notice." Talia had been warned of the Fowl boy's delight in mind games to bewilder his adversaries, and was determined to beat him to the quick.

Artemis, though, ignored her play on words. "I'm guessing you don't know me very well."

"Quite the contrary, Artemis Fowl." The girl replied evenly, returning to her book as if this didn't interest her in the slightest. Artemis started, though he tried not to show it. This girl knew him by name, though there weren't many who didn't here, he reasoned. It's difficult not to stick out when you have an I.Q. higher than all of the teachers combined. Or she could be bluffing. He narrowed his cold blue eyes into his book, he hadn't dared to look her in the eyes yet.

"You're wasting my time."

"You're wasting your own time, you came over here yourself. And besides, you haven't heard my offer yet."

Artemis laughed at this, which was quite rare by his standards. "And what could you possibly have that I'd be interested in?"

"I seem to have misspoke." She corrected. Curse those mud folk and their double entendres. "It's more of a proposition really, and if it works out accordingly, we'll both be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

"I'm already rich." He replied coldly, unconvinced.

"I'm aware of that, but I'm also aware that your fortune had dropped a couple million in the last few years and you ARE looking for a way to restore and supplement it, aren't you?"

"And how, exactly are you planning to get it, and what's the catch?"

"No catch, just a partnership. What I plan to go after is enough to restore your fortune a hundred times over, but I can't do it alone. So I'm thinking a 50/50 split of the profit. Are you in?"

Artemis thought for a moment. It would be reckless to get involved with this girl, he didn't even know who she was, and he didn't recall seeing her before today, though she looked oddly familiar. "Fine, but I call the shots." Where was his brain? Was he crazy?

"Works for me. I'll be in touch." She answered, sealing the deal. She closed her book, setting it back down on the side table as she stood up, dusting off her skirt. She flashed him a quick vampire-like smile before walking off out of the library, leaving behind a slightly confused prodigy.

"Step one: complete." She whispered confidently into the microphone as she walked out of the large oak doors, slipping her sunglasses down over her eyes and calling up the school map. Now would be a good time to do some exploring, a good spy always knows their surroundings.

(AN: Is Talia is the quintessence of awesome, or what? Not many people can pull the fleece over Artemis Fowl's eyes and get away with it. Just keep looking back for updates, that is, IF I get reviews, hint hint. Oh, and just to clear things up a bit, when Artemis says he doesn't know anyone with eyes like Talia's ANYMORE, he doesn't mean Holly's, it's someone else, but you'll find that out later.)

End Chapter Two


End file.
